Aichi x Misaki Oneshot
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: This... is my try at a oneshot, sorry if it's bad but please leave ratings :) Rated T to be le safe xD


Misaki's POV

I don't know why it happened every time, when I looked at Aichi, it looked as if I knew him from long ago, but my only relation to him at the moment was his team mate in Team Q4 and his school friend, but whenever I looked at him, I kept getting reminded of when I was in the Miyaji Junior academy, this boy I had seen, he always kept looking at a Vanguard card but I never saw him play Vanguard, he had the same blue hair as Aichi, and was very shy like Aichi was, could it be, that Aichi was the same kid that I use to play with during lunch breaks? The same kid that always had cuts and bruises on him when he walked home? I couldn't believe it, I decided to go and ask him at school tomorrow.  
-Tomorrow

I was walking t school then I saw Aichi, for once he wasn't late, perfect, "Hey there Misaki!" Aichi shouted, he caught up to me then I said Hi and proceeded to ask him my question "Aichi, did you use to go to Miyaji?" "Huh? Uh.. Misaki… When did you find out?" he replied "I.. I don't know, it's just when I look at you it reminded me of the only boy that I ever played with during lunch breaks" "r-really… I didn't like to talk about back when I was in Miyaji because it was an eternal prison for me, and in that prison I was always forced into fights" Aichi replied, now my theories were correct he was the same kid from back then, "Aichi.. so you really are the same kid that I…" I was about to say had a crush on, then I said remembered "Y-Yea… I remembered playing with you during lunch breaks, when we built sand castles I always tripped and fell in and looked up with sand on my face" Aichi replied he giggled a little, then we made it to school and the school bell rang so we had to go to class, Aichi rushed off "I'll see you in Math class Misaki!" Aichi said "Uhh uhh yea see you Aichi!" I replied, throughout the day until Math class in Period 5 I kept thinking Aichi, how much did I admire his sparkly blue eyes and his cute dog face, I kept wondering if I should ask him to go with me to the school prom, I decided I would after school. After school I saw Aichi at the gate, then I asked if he would walk home with me he looked surprised but he said yes, I finally mustered up the courage to ask Aichi to the school prom with me but then he asked me "Umm.. Mi-Mi… Misaki… will you.. go to the… school dance with me on Friday?"I blushed a deep red, then I replied to him "Y-Ye.. yes I will Aichi" then we arrived at Card Capital then Aichi stopped me and told me he wanted to say something to me "Mi-Mi Misaki, I just wanted to say that.. I-I really like you and I hope that you wouldn't be shocked by this and-" I stopped him mid sentence then pressed my lips on to his.

Aichi's POV

Misaki stopped me before I could finish my sentence and she kissed me then she pushed me on to a wall and continued the kiss and I did the same then I pulled away with saliva dripping from my lips and Misaki had the same, we were both grasping for her air then she hugged me and said good bye then I walked home and she walked in to Card Capital. When I arrived home I felt so happy then Emi stopped me and said "Why, aren't you looking happy Aichi?" "I… Yea I am…" I replied "Is something wrong Aichi?" Emi replied with a detective look then I told her nothing was wrong "Come on Aichi, I've been living with you for so long, don't think I can't see when your thinking about a girl," Emi said, she caught me, but how did she know? I decided to tell her the truth about what happened earlier, "I knew you liked Misaki, I can't wait to have a big sister!" Emi squealed "What?! Ohh Aichi I'm so proud of you, who's the lucky girl?" my mum asked "M-Mi.. Its… Misaki" I replied "Ohh! Now you have fun with Misaki at the school dance ok?" winked my mum "Aichi, make sure you don't mess this up" said Emi "Then I told them I wouldn't" then I went to shower and brush my teeth, then I walked to my room and went to bed thinking how things were starting to go my way then when I fell asleep I kept thinking about Misaki.

**That's it for my hand at a oneshot, I hope you enjoyed, believe I am still trying to think of ideas to continue my first fan fic, but it just isn't working, so I can't continue writing for my first fan fic... *Sad Fiece***

**~Loyal Paladin**


End file.
